Who's Crazy Now?
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: My take on a missing scene from Prometheus Unbound. It wasn’t filmed for obvious reasons. Just a little D/V.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any part of the Stargate franchise. Please don't sue me!

My take on a missing scene from _Prometheus Unbound_. It wasn't filmed for obvious reasons. ;-) (Rated T, just to be on the safe side.)

* * *

_**You're a fruitcake.**_

For such a strong woman, she was surprisingly light. Daniel slung her over his left shoulder, wincing as her side came in contact with his bruised cheek, and made his way to the brig. Despite the nagging feeling to give back some of what he'd gotten, he lowered her gently, pulling her hair out from under her back as he eased her head to the ground. He turned to leave, locking the door as he remembered her comment about the suit. His brow furrowed as he considered what to do. On one hand, he already knew that a zat would still affect her. But on the other, she'd proven to be very resourceful. There could still be some benefit to her retaining the suit. Though why she would've hinted that it should be removed, he had no idea. Well, aside from the obvious come-on. She didn't seem the type to give up a tactical advantage.

Daniel folded her arms before bringing one hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _Well… it's probably better to be safe than sorry when it comes to her._ Heaving a sigh, he set out to find a woman's uniform. By the time he'd returned, she was still out cold. _I guess I was kind of hoping she'd be awake by now. I really don't want to have to do this myself._ He sighed in exasperation as he knelt beside her still form. _Start with the shoes,_ he told himself. But they would be the only easy part, it seemed. The rest was a skin-tight, full-body glove. It fit so well that part of him wondered if she hadn't had it tailored. He'd certainly never seen a super-soldier with these… proportions. Yet the dark material clung to every curve. Daniel shook his head sharply, mentally slapping himself. _One too many blows to the head today._ Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he reached for her shoulder. The material was indeed tight fitting, but he was able to slip it easily down. _Maybe the material adjusts to the wearer – gaining elasticity as needed. _Running his fingers down her arm, he pulled the suit over her hand, while gently freeing her elbow from the sleeve. Soon, her left arm was out. He crawled carefully over her and repeated the process with the right, taking another deep breath. This was going to take a bit longer with his eyes shut, but he didn't even want to think about the alternative.

He kept working, holding the material as far away from her skin as possible to avoid contact. This proved difficult when he got to her hips. He gritted his teeth, suddenly remembering why he'd hated horror movies so much as a child. He'd never been able to resist the impulse to hide his face behind his hands at the scary parts. But as he'd learned when he watched the same films years later, it always turned out that the images supplied by his imagination were much worse than what had actually appeared on screen. And his mind was feeding him some pretty detailed images right now. It was almost enough to make him open his eyes then and there – to prove to himself that he was way off.

Almost.

Once the form-fitting armor was gone, getting Vala dressed again was easy work. The suit he'd chosen was a bit snug, but not as tight as the now shed armor. When he'd gotten it on her legs, he did have a moment or two of hesitation as he contemplated how best to get the uniform under the rest of her. He settled with holding the sleeves and, kneeling above her head, pulled them up under her – toward her neck. He kept his knees just above her shoulders – to stop her limp body from moving as well.

The zipper also proved a bit tricky. He held it up and away from her as much as he could, stopping only when he felt his hand brush her chin. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Daniel opened his eyes once more. He half expected to see her staring up at him in amusement, but her head remained listlessly lolled to one side. Some of her hair had ended up tucked inside the suit, and he gently pulled it out before slipping on her new boots.

Finished with the task, Daniel stood, watching her for a moment as she slept. She actually looked peaceful. He supposed everyone looked like that when they were unconscious. But… her? Seeing that face absent its predatory smile was almost chilling. Like the villain in a horror movie as they tried to convince the naive heroine that they were innocent of all wrong-doing.

"Not that I'm the naive heroine… Okay, bad analogy." He rolled his eyes. "Great. Less than an hour alone and I'm already talking to myself." _It's better than the alternative, isn't it?_ Daniel looked back at Vala. "Not by much," he said to himself. But even as he left the cell and locked the door behind him, his subconscious couldn't resist one last jab.

_True, she might be a fruitcake. But for a second there…_

_You kissed her back._

* * *

My first foray into the thoughts of Daniel Jackson!

(Okay, not really my first, but the other one was really short.)

So, how'd I do?


End file.
